1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic card connectors, and more particularly, to a card connector capable of preventing a card from accidental disengagement therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector, as shown in FIG. 16, includes a slide member 4′ and an anti-run buckle 5′ fixed to the slide member 4′ and having a buckle portion 56′. While a card 7′ is inserted into the card connector, the card 7′ pushes the slide member 4′ to move backward and the buckle portion 56′ is correspondingly buckled into a concavity 72′ located at a side of the card 7′. When the card connector is violently shocked or wobbled, the buckle portion 56′ of the anti-run buckle 5′ likely disengages from the concavity 72′ of the card 7′ to further disengage the card 7′ from the card connector.